Godzilla (Universe)
|-|Verse= |-|Showa Era= |-|Heisei Era= |-|Millennium Era= |-|Reiwa Era= |-|Zone Fighter= |-|Godzilla Power Hour= |-|Godzilla Island= |-|Godzilla The Series= |-|Gojiban= |-|Comics= |-|Videogames= For detailed information about this series, visit the Gojipedia. Summary The Godzilla series is a kaiju franchise made by Toho. It features Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah, and many others. Like most franchises, Godzilla has several different continuities and spawned many comics, mangas, games, TV shows, etc., so, the canon can be confusing. Godzilla has crossed over with other verses in different kinds of media, including: King Kong, Gamera, the Ultra Series, Kamen Rider, Evangelion, Mazinger Z, Gundam and Marvel Comics. Note: Within versus threads, the original poster should specify which incarnation of Godzilla or any other Kaiju that is being used. This Verse has a relationship with Legendary's and Warner Bros' "MonsterVerse". Main Timelines of the Series * Showa Era * Heisei Era * Millennium Era * Reiwa Era |-|Power of the Verse= This verse is very powerful as it has several broken abilities and ranges widely in power, very often there are characters who are planetary threats, there are also casual planet and solar system busters, finally the existence of a Higher-Dimensional Race capable of destroying the entire universe, boosts the power of the verse to a confirmed High Universe level. Godzilla himself has several impressive feats such as battling Thor and the God of Thunder comparing him to the World Serpent, placing Godzilla at Solar System level, also reacting to and shooting a comet carrying Monster X/Kaiser Ghidorah while it was still in space, tanking an absolute zero blast, surviving as nothing but a beating heart, and moving the Earth's tectonic plates from the indirect force of Heisei Godzilla and Larva Battra's battle. |-|Attack Potency= Showa Era: City Block level to at least Town level between the Original Godzilla movie, Zone Fighter and Destroy All Monsters. Heisei Era: City Block level in the Original Godzilla movie, City level during Godzilla vs. Biollante, reaching even Planet level during Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah and higher into Planet level during the sequels. Millennium Era: As the following sequels of the original film are not connected to each other the power varies between movies. City Block level during the Original Godzilla movie, Small Country level for Godzilla 2000, Mountain level for Megaguirus Godzilla, Town level for GMK Godzilla, Large Country level for Kiryu Saga Kaiju and Island level to Multi-Continent level for Final Wars Godzilla and Kaiju. Reiwa Era: These films are not connected to Original Godzilla film and range in power between Timelines. Small Building level to at least Town level in Shin Godzilla, Wall level to High Universe level in Godzilla Monster Planet Trilogy. Animated Series: Here power ranges between series: *'Godzillaland:' Athlete level to Wall level *'The Godzilla Power Hour:' Town level for the weakest Kaiju to Large Planet level for the strongest including Godzilla. *'Godzilla The Series:' Small Building level for the weak Kaiju to at least Island level for the strongest kaiju including Godzilla. Literature: Here we have, novels, comics, and manga. Which ranges from: *City level for Dark Horse Godzilla. *Large Mountain level to Dwarf Star level for IDW Comics *Solar System level in Marvel Godzilla comics. Videogames: Godzilla and other Kaiju powers are varied according to the video game. |-|Strength= Godzillaverse has some notable striking strength feats, as they are capable of destroying Mountains and beyond with their physical attacks. The verse's levels range from Wall Class on the lower ends, to Solar System Class via Marvel Kaiju. Characters had high lifting strength feats, that range from Class M on the lower ends, to Class Y via Marvel Kaiju. |-|Speed= Ranges from Subsonic to Supersonic+ movement speed, with FTL reactions and combat speed, and MFTL+ speed feats. Several monsters (such as Showa King Ghidorah) are confirmed to have FTL flight speed. |-|Hax= While all the monsters are physical powerhouses, there are also several broken abilities including Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Precognition, Resurrection, and Life-Force Absorption, Intangibility, Large Size, Immortality, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Intangibility, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Animated Shadow, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Black Holes, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Body Control, Attack Reflection, Energy Manipulation |-|Technology= Humanity and alien races had developed High level technology that includes spaceships to travel between the solar system, time machines, mental control machines, armament capable of hurting the kaiju such as the hyper maser cannons, chemical weapons that can destroy entire cities at molecular level like the Oxygen Destroyer and finally the definitive weapons known as Mechas to fight the Kaiju. The technology of alien races ranges from weapons able to hurt the kaiju to being able to destroy Large Planets such as Peaceland with ease. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters: * Death Dragon98 * Species 2512 * N-nani * ConsumingFire * Gallavant * Byakushiki Setsura * Gerdkinerf * HYPERGODZILLA * YogTheKey * Kiryu-MG3 * SaiyanSage * Apex Predator X * Dark-Carioca * Mctroid * Eva132 * FanofRPGs * QuagsireTheLegend * God-King Superman77 * DMB 1 * SuperDragoon100 * Kiryu2012 * Christian Higdon * DarkDragonMedeus * Sans2345 * Randomaneer123 * GojiBoyForever Opponents: Neutral: * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Serpent of the Internet 97 * ZacharyGrossman273 * Elizhaa Character Profiles Composite Profiles: 60 years of mayhem colors by kaijusamurai-d7hrjrd.jpg|'Godzilla'|link=Godzilla (Composite) File:The_king_of_terror_by_kaijusamurai_dcunqly-pre.jpg|'King Ghidorah'|link=King Ghidorah (Composite) Toho Studio: |-|Toho Godzilla Incarnations= Godzilla (Original).jpg|'Original'|link=Godzilla (Original) Godzilla (Showa).JPG|'Showa'|link=Godzilla (Showa) Godzilla (Heisei).jpg|'Heisei'|link=Godzilla (Heisei) Godzilla (Millenium).jpg|'Millennium'|link=Godzilla (Millennium) File:ShinGoji Trailer.jpg|'Shin'|link= Shin Godzilla |-|Godzilla's Sons= File:Godzilla.jp_-_28_-_FinalMinira_Minilla_2004.jpg|'Minilla'|link= Minilla File:Godzilla_Juniorr.jpg|'Godzilla Jr'|link= Godzilla Jr. |-|Divine Moths= Mothra MattFrank.jpg|'Mothra'|link=Mothra Battra MattFrank.jpg|'Battra'|link=Battra Godzilla X Monster Strike - Armor Mothra.png|'Mothra Leo'|link=Mothra Leo |-|Ghidorahs= King Ghidorah MattFrank.jpg|'King Ghidorah'|link=King Ghidorah Grand King Ghidorah.jpg|'Grand King Ghidorah'|link=Grand King Ghidorah Desghidorah.jpg|'Desghidorah'|link=Desghidorah Keizer Ghidorah MattFrank.jpg|'Keizer Ghidorah'|link=Monster X |-|Mechagodzilla= Showa Mechagodzilla PaulHanley.jpg|'Showa'|link=Mechagodzilla (Showa) Heisei MechaGodzilla MattFrank.jpg|'Heisei'|link=Mechagodzilla (Heisei) File:KiryuMGIDW2.jpg|'Millennium'|link=Mechagodzilla (Millennium) Other Toho Kaiju: |-|Introduced in Showa Era= Anguirus MattFrank.jpg|'Anguirus'|link=Anguirus King Kong MattFrank.jpg|'King Kong'|link=King Kong (Godzilla) File:Oodakoprofile.jpg|'Oodako'|link=Oodako File:VP_profile.jpg|'Vampire Plant'|link=Vampire Plant Rodan MattFrank.jpg|'Rodan'|link=Rodan File:Meganulonprofile.jpg|'Meganulon'|link=Meganulon File:RoE_Varan.jpg|'Varan'|link=Varan File:FrankesteinGprofile.jpg|'Frankenstein'|link=Frankenstein (Godzilla) Baragon MattFrank.jpg|'Baragon'|link=Baragon File:RoE_Sanda.jpg|'Sanda'|link=Sanda File:Gaira_RoE.jpg|'Gaira'|link=Gaira File:Giant_Condorprofile1.jpg|'Ookondoru'|link=Ookondoru Ebirah JeffZornow.jpg|'Ebirah'|link=Ebirah File:MK-profile.jpg|'Mechani-Kong'|link=Mechani-Kong (King Kong Escapes) File:GiantSeaSerpentprofile.jpg|'Sea Serpent'|link=Sea Serpent (Godzilla) Gorosaurus MattFrank.jpg|'Gorosaurus'|link=Gorosaurus File:Magumaprofile.jpg|'Maguma'|link=Maguma File:Dogoraprofile.jpg|'Dogora'|link=Dogora File:Gezoraprofile.png|'Gezora'|link=Gezora File:RoE_Kamoebas.jpg|'Kamoebas'|link=Kamoebas File:Ganimesprofile.jpg|'Ganimes'|link=Ganimes File:Kamacuras_(GRoE).jpg|'Kamacuras'|link=Kamacuras File:RoE_Kumonga.jpg|'Kumonga'|link=Kumonga Hedorah MattFrank.jpg|'Hedorah'|link=Hedorah Manda JeffZornow.jpg|'Manda'|link=Manda (Godzilla) Jet Jaguar MattFrank.jpg|'Jet Jaguar'|link=Jet Jaguar Megalon.jpg|'Megalon'|link=Megalon Gigan MattFrank.jpg|'Gigan'|link=Gigan King Caesar MattFrank.jpg|'King Caesar'|link=King Caesar Titanosaurus MattFrank.jpg|'Titanosaurus'|link=Titanosaurus |-|Introduced in Heisei Era= File:Shokirus.jpg|'Shockirus'|link=Shockirus File:BiollanteRoE.jpg|'Biollante'|link=Biollante Dagahra-0.jpg|'Dagahra'|link=Dagahra SpaceGodzilla MattFrank.jpg|'Spacegodzilla'|link=SpaceGodzilla File:Kmogue.jpg|'M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'|link=M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Destoroyah MattFrank.jpg|'Destoroyah'|link=Destoroyah |-|Introduced in Millennium Era= Megaguirus JeffZornow.jpg|'Megaguirus'|link=Megaguirus Orga JeffZornow.jpg|'Orga'|link=Orga Zilla MattFrank.jpg|'Zilla'|link=Zilla |-|Introduced in Reiwa Era= File:Godzilla_Filiusprofile2.png|'Godzilla Filius'|link=Godzilla Filius File:Godzilla_Earthprofile2.png|'Godzilla Earth'|link=Godzilla Earth File:Servumprofile2.png|'Servum'|link= Servum File:Mechagodzillaanimeprofile3.png|'Mechagodzilla (Anime)'|link= Mechagodzilla (Anime) File:King_ghidorahanimeprofile2.png|'King Ghidorah (Anime)'|link= King Ghidorah (Anime) File:Vulturegodzillaprofile.png|'Vulture'|link=Vulture (Godzilla) Battleships: File:Gotengo04.png|'Gotengo'|link=Gotengo (Godzilla) Other characters: |-|Heroes= File:Yukotaniprofile.png|'Yuko Tani'|link=Yuko Tani File:Mainaprofile.png|'Maina'|link=Maina File:Mianaprofile.png|'Miana'|link=Miana File:HaruoSakakiprofile.png|'Haruo Sakaki'|link=Haruo Sakaki File:Nicktatopoulousprofile.png|'Niko Tatopoulos'|link=Niko Tatopoulos |-|Villains= File:Siren_Sisters_15.png|'Siren Sisters'|link=Siren Sisters File:Metphiesprofile.png|'Metphies'|link=Metphies MonsterVerse: File:Mvers54.jpg|'MonsterVerse'|link=MonsterVerse Tv Series: |-|Zone Fighter= File:Zone_fighter_profile.png|'Zone Fighter'|link=Zone Fighter File:Shadorah_profile.png|'Shadorah'|link=Shadorah File:Grotogaurosprofile.png|'Grotogauros'|link=Grotogauros File:Destro-king_profile.png|'Destro-King'|link=Destro-King File:Red_Spark_profile.png|'Red Spark'|link=Red Spark File:Jikiro_profile.png|'Jikiro'|link=Jikiro File:Dorola_profile.png|'Dorola'|link=Dorola File:Wargilar_profile.png|'Wargilgar'|link=Wargilgar File:Spyler_profile.png|'Spyler'|link=Spyler File:Dragon_king_profile.png|'Dragon King'|link=Dragon King File:Gilmaras_profile.png|'Gilmaras'|link=Gilmaras File:Geldrah_profile.png|'Gelderah'|link=Gelderah File:Garoga_Spider_profile.png|'Garoga Spider'|link=Garoga Spider File:Garoga_Gorilla_profile.png|'Garoga Gorilla'|link=Garoga Gorilla File:Spider_Uros_profile.png|'Spider Uros'|link=Spider Uros File:Shipdraw_profile.png|'Shipdraw'|link=Shipdraw File:Barakidon_profile.png|'Barakidon'|link=Barakidon File:Garoborg_profile.png|'Garoborg'|link=Garoborg File:Detragon_profile.png|'Detragon'|link=Detragon File:Zandora_profile.png|'Zandora'|link=Zandora File:Mogranda_profile.png|'Mogranda'|link=Mogranda File:Balgaras_profile.png|'Balgaras'|link=Balgaras File:Gundanguirus_profile.png|'Gundarguirus'|link=Gundarguirus File:Goram_profile.png|'Goram'|link=Goram File:Jellar_profile.png|'Jellar'|link=Jellar File:KJellar_profile.png|'Kastam-Jellar'|link=Kastam-Jellar File:Supe_Jikiro_profile.png|'Super Jikiro'|link=Super Jikiro File:Bakugon_profile.png|'Bakugon'|link=Bakugon File:Needdlar_profile.png|'Needlar'|link=Needlar File:Kabutogirah_profile.png|'Kabutogirah'|link=Kabutogirah |-|Godzilla Power Hour= File:GHBprofile.png|'Godzilla (Hanna Barbera)'|link=Godzilla (Hanna Barbera) File:Godzookyprofile.png|'Godzooky'|link=Godzooky File:Firebirdprofile.png|'Firebird'|link=Firebird File:EEprofile.png|'Eartheater'|link=Eartheater File:Stone_Guardiansprofile.png|'Stone Guardians '|link=Stone Guardians File:Megavolt_profile.png|'Megavolt Monsters'|link=Megavolt Monsters File:Seaweedmonsterprofile.png|'Seaweed Monster'|link=Seaweed Monster File:EBprofile.png|'Energy Beast'|link=Energy Beast File:Colossus_profile.png|'Colossus'|link=Colossus (Godzilla) File:Cyclopscreatureprofile.png|'Cyclops Creature'|link=Cyclops Creature File:Chimeraprofile2.png|'Chimera'|link=Chimera (Godzilla) File:Minotaurgodzilla_profile.png|'Minotaur'|link=Minotaur (Godzilla) File:Magnetic_monster_profile.png|'Magnetic Monster'|link=Magnetic Monster File:Breaderbeastprofile.png|'Breeder Beast'|link=Breeder Beast File:Greatwachukaprofile.png|'Great Watchuka'|link=Great Watchuka File:Diplodocusprofileg.png|'Diplodocus'|link=Diplodocus (Godzilla) File:Canivorous_PlantGodzilla_profile.png|'Carnivorous Plant'|link=Carnivorous Plant (Godzilla) File:Tyranorexprofile.png|'Tyrannosaurus Rex'|link=Tyrannosaurus rex (Godzilla) File:Giantsquidprofile.png|'Giant Squid'|link=Giant Squid (Godzilla) File:Giantflyprofile.png|'Giant Fly'|link=Giant Fly File:Krakengojiraprofile.png|'Kraken'|link=Kraken (Godzilla) File:Axorprofile.png|'Axor'|link=Axor File:Powerdragonprofile.png|'Power Dragon'|link=Power Dragon File:Cyborgwhaleprofile.png|'Cyborg Whale'|link=Cyborg Whale File:Blackwidowprofile.png|'Giant Black Widow'|link=Giant Black Widow File:Giantvenusflytrapprofile.png|'Giant Venus Flytrap'|link=Giant Venus Flytrap File:Giantantprofile.png|'Giant Ants'|link=Giant Ants (Godzilla) File:Goliathprofile.png|'Gravity Goliath'|link=Gravity Goliath File:GoldenGuardiansprofile.png|'Golden Guardians'|link=Golden Guardians File:Giantcrabprofile.png|'Giant Crab'|link=Giant Crab File:Electriceelprofile.png|'Giant Electric Eels'|link=Giant Electric Eels File:GiantMnatarayprofile.png|'Giant Manta Ray'|link=Giant Manta Ray File:Macro-Beastsprofile.png|'Macro-Beasts'|link=Macro-Beasts File:Magmalizardprofile.png|'Magma Lizards'|link=Magma Lizards |-|Godzilland= File:Gojirakunprofile.png|'Godzilla-Kun'|link=Godzilla-Kun |-|Godzilla Island= File:GodzillaGIlslandprofile.png|'Godzilla (Godzilla Island)'|link=Godzilla (Godzilla Island) File:Hyper_Mecha_King_Ghidorahprofile.png|'Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah'|link=Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah File:BMGprofile.png|'Black Mechagodzilla'|link=Black Mechagodzilla File:ProtoMOGUERAprofile.png|'Proto-Moguera'|link=Proto-Moguera File:Dororinprofile.png|'Dororin'|link=Dororin File:Gororinprofile.png|'Gororin'|link=Gororin File:Jigoraprofile.png|'Jigora'|link=Jigora File:NeoHedorahprofile.png|'Neo Hedorah'|link=Neo Hedorah File:Matangoprofile.png|'Matango'|link=Matango |-|Godzilla: The Series= File:Godzillajrprofile.png|'Godzilla'|link=Godzilla (Godzilla: The Series) CGprofile.png|'Cyber-Godzilla'|link=Cyber-Godzilla File:DRAGMAsProfile.png|'D.R.A.G.M.A.s'|link=D.R.A.G.M.A. File:Komodithraxprofile.png|'Komodithrax'|link=Komodithrax File:Nigelprofi.png|'N.I.G.E.L.'|link=N.I.G.E.L. CRexprofile.png|'C-Rex'|link=Crustaceous Rex EGGprofile.png|'El Gusano Gigante'|link=El Gusano Gigante Nanotech.png|'Nanotech Creature'|link=Nanotech Creature Profiledeutalios.png|'Mutant Rats'|link=Mutant Rat Cyber fly profile 2.png|'Cyber-Fly'|link=Cyber Fly Cryptoprofile.png|'Cryptocleidus'|link=Cryptocledius Reptilian Profile.png|'Reptilian'|link=Reptilian Crackler profile.png|'Crackler'|link=Crackler Queen Bee.png|'Mutant Bees'|link=Mutant Bee Prfoile.png|'Quetzalcoatl'|link=Quetzalcoatl (Godzilla) File:Iceborerprofile.png|'Ice Borer'|link=Ice Borer File:Nessieprofile.png|'The Loch Ness Monster'|link=Loch Ness Monster (Godzilla) File:Roboyetiprofile.png|'Robo-Yeti'|link=Robo-Yeti File:Kingcobraprofile.png|'King Cobra'|link=King Cobra File:Mutanttermiteprofile.png|'Mutant Termites'|link=Mutant Termite File:Giantbatprofile.png|'Giant Bat'|link=Giant Bat File:Widowprofile.png|'Giant Mutant Widow Spider'|link=Giant Mutant Widow Spider File:Chameleonprofile.png|'Chameleon'|link=Chameleon (Godzilla) File:800px-Techno-Sentient_form_3.png|'Techno-Sentient'|link=Techno-Sentient File:Mimicprofile.png|'DNA Mimic'|link=DNA Mimic File:MJellyfishprofile.png|'Mutant Jellyfish'|link=Mutant Jellyfish File:Waterprofile.png|'Giant Water Beetle'|link=Giant Water Beetle File:Shrewsterprofile.png|'Shrewster'|link=Shrewster File:Giantcentipedeprofile.png|'Giant Centipede'|link=Giant Centipede File:Rhinosaprofile.png|'Rhinosaurus'|link=Rhinosaurus File:Skeeteraprofile.png|'Skeetera'|link=Skeetera File:Norzzugprofile.png|'Norzzug'|link=Norzzug File:GGMprofile.png|'Giant Gila Monster'|link=Giant Gila Monster File:Medusaprofile.png|'Medusa'|link=Medusa (Godzilla) File:Ts-Goprfile.png|'Ts-eh-Go'|link=Ts-eh-Go File:Giantturtleprofile.png|'Giant Turtle'|link=Giant Turtle File:Baciprofile.png|'Bacilus'|link=Bacilus File:Submantaprofile.png|'Sub-Zero Manta'|link=Sub-Zero Manta File:Megapedeprofile.png|'Megapede'|link=Megapede File:Sylverhydraprofile.png|'Silver Hydra'|link=Silver Hydra File:Garmadilloprofile.png|'Giant Armadillo'|link=Giant Armadillo File:Are51mprofile.png|'Area 51 Mutations'|link=Area 51 Mutations File:ThornyDprofile.png|'Thorny Devil'|link=Thorny Devil File:LizardslayerIprofile.png|'Lizard Slayer I'|link=Lizard Slayer I File:LizardslayerIIprofile.png|'Lizard Slayer II'|link=Lizard Slayer II File:LizardslayerIIIprofile.png|'Lizard Slayer III'|link=Lizard Slayer III File:Giant_mutant_h_profile.png|'Giant Mutant Hummingbird'|link=Giant Mutant Hummingbird File:Armillariaprofile.png|'Armillaria'|link=Armillaria File:Fire_Monster_profile.png|'Fire Monster'|link=Fire Monster File:Swampbeastprofile.png|'Swamp Beast'|link=Swamp Beast File:Deep-Dwellerprofile.png|'Deep-Dweller'|link=Deep-Dweller |-|Gojiban= File:Kamata-Kungojiban.jpg|'Kamata-Kun'|link=Kamata-Kun Literature: |-|Novels and Books= File:Rozanrocketform.jpg|'Rozan'|link=Godzilla (A Space Godzilla) File:Hollywood_mechagodzilla_png.png|'Mecha-Godzilla'|link=Mechagodzilla (Ready Player One) randomhouse.png|'Godzilla (Random House Picture Books)'|link=Godzilla (Random House Picture Books) File:Fat_Gamora.png|'Gamoni'|link=Gamoni File:Sphinx_Princess_Victory2.png|'Sphinx Princess'|link=Sphinx Princess File:Cokra.jpg|'Cokra'|link=Cokra File:Sasori_Godzilla.jpg|'Sasori'|link=Sasori (Godzilla) File:Rattler.jpg|'Rattler'|link=Rattler File:YellowbackG.jpg|'Yellowback'|link=Yellowback |-|Shogakukan= File:Godzilla_2000_manga.jpg|'Godzilla (Shogakukan)'|link=Godzilla (Shogakukan) File:Rabanprofilepic.png|'Raban'|link=Raban File:M.O.G.U.E.R.A._2_2.png|'M.O.G.U.E.R.A. II'|link=M.O.G.U.E.R.A. II File:M.O.G.U.E.R.A._3.png|'M.O.G.U.E.R.A. III'|link=M.O.G.U.E.R.A. III |-|Kodansha= File:Godzilla,_King_of_the_monsters_by_Kodansha.png|'Godzilla (Kodansha)'|link=Godzilla (Kodansha) File:KG.png|'King Godzilla'|link=King Godzilla File:Machine_G_profile.png|'Machine G'|link=Machine G File:Sea_Baragon.jpg|'Sea Baragon'|link=Sea Baragon File:Flying_Ebirah.jpg|'Neo Ebirah'|link=Neo Ebirah File:Mechani-Kong_II.jpg|'Mechani-Kong'|link=Mechani-Kong (Godzilla) |-|Other Mangas= File:Gyottos.jpg|'Gyottos'|link=Gyottos File:Sugon.jpg|'Sugon'|link=Sugon File:Zottos.jpg|'Zottos'|link=Zottos File:Osoros.jpg|'Osoros'|link=Osoros File:Gandora.png|'Gandora'|link=Gandora File:Biollante-King_Ghidorah_Hybrid.jpeg|'Bio-Ghidorah'|link=Bio-Ghidorah File:Baby_Monster_Form_12.jpg|'Baby Monster'|link=Baby Monster |-|Marvel Comics= File:Godzilla (Earth-616) from Godzilla Vol 1 7 0001.jpg|'Godzilla (Marvel Comics)'|link=Godzilla (Marvel Comics) File:Redd_Ronin.jpg|'Red Ronin'|link=Red Ronin File:Yetrigar1.jpg|'Yetrigar'|link=Yetrigar File:Batragon2.jpg|'Batragon'|link=Batragon File:358136-174586-ghilaron.jpg|'Ghilaron'|link=Ghilaron File:358146-111073-lepirax.jpg|'Lepirax'|link=Lepirax File:Image1069.gif|'Centipor'|link=Centipor File:Beta_Beast.jpg|'The Beta-Beast'|link=The Beta-Beast File:Triax.jpg|'Triax'|link=Triax File:Rhiahn.jpg|'Rhiahn'|link=Rhiahn File:Krollar.gif|'Krollar'|link=Krollar File:6939415-43-variant.jpg|'Devil Dinosaur (Original)'|link=Devil Dinosaur (Original) File:302px-Marvel21-Chargers1.png|'Chargers'|link=Charger (Marvel Comics) File:Robotic_Devil_Dinosaur.jpg|'Robotic Devil Dinosaur'|link=Robotic Devil Dinosaur |-|Dark Horse Comics= Godzilla (Dark Horse).JPG|'Godzilla (Dark Horse)'|link=Godzilla (Dark Horse Comics) File:Charles_Barkley_(Godzilla).jpg|'Charles Barkley'|link=Charles Barkley (Godzilla) File:Herozero.jpg|'Hero Zero'|link=Hero Zero File:Thethinggodzilla.jpg|'The Thing'|link=The Thing (Godzilla) File:Soran.jpg|'Soran'|link=Soran File:Kamerus.jpg|'Kamerus'|link=Kamerus File:Inagos.jpg|'Inagos'|link=Inagos File:Gekido_Jin.jpg|'Gekido-jin'|link=Gekido-jin File:Cybersaur_opening_fire.jpg|'Cybersaur'|link=Cybersaur File:Bagorah.jpg|'Bagorah'|link=Bagorah File:All-Terraintula.jpg|'All-Terraintula'|link=All-Terraintula File:Burtannus.jpg|'Burtannus'|link=Burtannus File:Lord_Howe_Monster.jpg|'Lord Howe Monster'|link=Lord Howe Monster File:Strangergodzilla.jpg|'Stranger'|link=Stranger |-|IDW Publishing= Main Series= IDW Godzilla JeffZornow.jpg|'Godzilla (IDW)'|link=Godzilla (IDW) Trilopod Alpha by Jeff Zornow.jpg|'Trilopod'|link=Trilopod Godzilla In Hell Godzilla (In Hell).png |'Godzilla (In Hell)'|link=Godzilla (Godzilla In Hell) File:Nuclear_Reactor_Demon.jpg|'Nuclear Reactor Demon'|link=Nuclear Reactor Demon File:Doppelganger_2nd_form.jpg|'Doppelgänger Demon'|link=Doppelgänger Demon File:Hellbat_Godzilla.jpg|'Hellbat'|link=Hellbat File:Hell_Gate_Guardian.jpg|'Hell Gate Guardian'|link=Hell Gate Guardian Rage Across Time Godzilla Rage Across Time.jpg|'Godzilla (Rage Across Time)'|link=Godzilla (Godzilla: Rage Across Time) Weakened Zeus.png|'Zeus'|link=Zeus (Godzilla) File:Yamata_no_Orochi_Godzilla_RAT.jpg|''' Yamata no Orochi'|link=Yamata no Orochi (Godzilla: Rage Across Time) File:Hydra_Godzilla.png|'Hydra'|link=Hydra (Godzilla) '''Oblivion' File:Mini-Kiryu_units.jpg|'Mini-Mechagodzillas'|link=Mini-Mechagodzillas The Half-Century War godzill.png|'Godzilla (The Half-Century War)'|link=Godzilla_(Godzilla:_The_Half-Century_War) Videogames: |-|Super Godzilla= Bagan-godzilla-3.png|'Bagan'|link=Bagan Super.png|'Super Godzilla'|link=Super Godzilla |-|Atari Saga= File:Kisspng-godzilla-unleashed-godzilla-destroy-.png|'Godzilla (Atari)'|link=Godzilla (Atari) File:Obsidius.png|'Obsidius'|link=Obsidius File:Krystalak.png|'Krystalak'|link=Krystalak File:The_Sphinx.png|'The Sphinx'|link=Sphinx (Godzilla) |-|The Movie Monster Game= File:MovieMonsterGame.jpg|'Godzilla (The Movie Monster Game)'|link=Godzilla (The Movie Monster Game) File:Theglogprofile.png|'The Glog'|link=The Glog File:Sphectraprofile.png|'Sphectra'|link=Sphectra File:Tarantusprofile.png|'Tarantus'|link=Tarantus File:Meringueprofile.png|'Mister Meringue'|link=Mister Meringue File:Mechatronprofile.png|'Mechatron'|link=Mechatron |-|Godzilla: Generations= File:Smgiind_ggmi_tn.png|'Super Mechagodzilla The Second'|link=SMG-IInd File:Giant_doctor_serizawa.jpg|'Giant Doctor Serizawa'|link=Doctor Serizawa-Giant File:Mgriind_ggmi_tn.png|'Moguera The Second'|link=MGR-IInd |-|Godzilla: Trading Battle= Balkarsardan.png|'Balkzardan'|link=Balkzardan Nene.png|'Barugaron'|link=Barugaron Shiigan zpsb51a89e1.png|'Shiigan'|link=Shiigan Tumblr nsoxu8XfwP1txs0f3o4 540.png|'Jyarumu'|link=Jyarumu Razin zps53f05c54.png|'Razin'|link=Razin Vagnosaurus zpsd5638f0a.png|'Vagnosaurus'|link=Vagnosaurus Godzilla Trading Battle Godzilla.png|'Godzilla'|link=Godzilla (Godzilla: Training Battle) |-|Other Videogames= Gojines2.png|'Godzilla (Godzilla: Monster of Monsters!)'|link=Godzilla (Godzilla: Monster of Monsters!) File:Godzillacrpachinko.png|'Godzilla (Newgin)'|link=Godzilla (Newgin Pachinko Trilogy) File:PS3_Godzilla_1989_No_Background.png|'Godzilla (Godzilla: The Game)'|link=Godzillla (Godzilla: The Game) File:TRGoji1.png|'Godzilla (Tower Rising)'|link=Godzilla (Tower Rising) File:Godzilla_x_Eva_13_Base_form.png|'Godzilla (Monster Strike)'|link=Godzilla (Monster Strike) File:CoK_Goji_g_o_j_i.png|'Godzilla (Clash of Kings)'|link=Godzilla (Clash of Kings) File:Vggorosaurus.png|'Gorosaurus (Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!)'|link=Gorosaurus (Godzilla Doki Doki Kaijuu-tou!!) Other Kaiju: Gojistreet.png|'Godzilla (Always: Sunset On Third Street 2)'|link=Godzilla_(Always:_Sunset_On_Third_Street_2) File:Kongzillarender.png|'Kong-Zilla'|link=Kong-Zilla Civilizations: File:Dianii.jpg|'Dianii'|link=Dianii Weapons: File:Garoga_Nuke.png|'Garoga Nuke'|link=Garoga Nuke Category:Godzilla Category:Verses Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:Comicbooks Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Cartoons Category:Book Verses